Erik Satie
by ParisianMade
Summary: An anxiety attack shakes Evey awake. She plays the piano and learns more about the nature of her captor.


**Movieverse/Original Comic elements - Unlike the movie, Evey wasn't in foster care; she is still very young and it's only been five years since her parents were killed.**

It was late at night, but Evey didn't know exactly what time. Underground one loses track of time, there are no windows, no sunlight, no sound.

Evey woke up in a jolt. It was another panic attack followed by an asthma attack. She had trouble breathing, her heart was racing, she couldn't control the muscle spasms taking over her body. Slowly, shaking, she got up form her bed, put on a cardigan and made her way into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and took small sips as she sat down at the table. Normally in these instances she would have medication on her. It wasn't anything serious or addictive, just a safety net that would help calm her anxiety and help ebb the symptoms. Ever since the government purged the country of "undesirables," it was hard to have mental health conditions such as anxiety, as it was seen as a flaw for a citizen of England to have it. But hers had only started up recently. Fortunately she was able to obtain medication thanks to Gordon who had friends (and enemies) in many high places.

When she could eventually breathe a bit better, she got up and wandered over to the piano sitting in the middle of the Shadow Gallery. She had always wanted to play it, although it had been years since she had placed her hands on such a keyboard. Evey recalled the Gymnopédie, a song from her last few happy memories. She sat on the bench and started to play the slow, mellow chords with her left hand. Then with her right, a floating melody comprised of singular legato notes. Her muscle memory returned to her, and a peaceful smile started to form on her lips. She was almost at the end of the first part when she realized a strong presence behind her.

Evey gasped as her hands flew off the keys.

"V! I-I didn't notice you come in..."

"Most people don't," V said walking around the piano opposite Evey and faced her. "Érik Satie. A fine Frenchman indeed. I thought these pieces were long forgotten. Where did you learn to play his Gymnopedie?" He asked, the porcelain mask tilting slightly to one side.

"My...my father taught me how to play it. He had a collection of old records and tapes that he somehow managed to protect from the censors. This song was my favorite. I used to listen to it while watching the rain fall outside, the droplets trickling down the windows..." Evey smiled with melancholy at the memory and stared off. Blinking as she returned from her reverie, she looked at V, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...I just couldn't sleep...just now."

"It's no worry at all, I've long since abandoned trying to slumber soundly these dreary days. But I've found my anatomy requires less and less of it, so..." he trailed off, "but why did you awake? No nightmares I trust?"

It had been a few days since V had rescued Evey at the television studio. She hadn't taken the news of her necessity to stay with him well, but as she continued to live with V and become accustomed to his radical yet gentle ways, she hadn't had any nightmares, much.

"No, it's...well ever since my parents were taken away I've started having trouble keeping calm and sleeping, and well...recent events had me shaken. I'm a fugitive now-God, V I'm on their list!" She was about to start hyperventilating again when V swiftly came around to sit beside her on the piano bench.

"It' alright Evey, I won't let them harm you." V said, hesitating before awkwardly placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth emanating from his hand and his closeness to her.

Evey swallowed hard then said, "I've been having anxiety. I know it's not allowed, but I'm treating it...thanks to Gordon. I won't be a bother I swear-" V placed his other hand on her other shoulder and turned her to look at his mask, "Evey. I am not the government. You know this. I seek to dismantle the system that tells you and every other 'problem citizen' that you are useless and defective. Now tell me, you have medication for this?"

Evey, touched, responded, "No, it's back at my apartment...but don't worry I'm trying to go on without them-" V stood up.

"Nonsense," he said. "I'll fetch them at once." And in another swift movement was up from the bench and out of sight.

"V!" Evey cried out, "You don't need to, I appreciate it but really, there's no need." Just then V emerged fully dressed in his iconic hat and cape.

"You must be well here, Evey. I promise you one day you won't need them but for now I need you to be strong and unbothered by your fears of the past. In fact, I promise you I will help you eradicate all your fear. I promise one day you will forget what it feels like to be terrified."

Evey stared at him, stunned yet moved that he cared about her well-being, and also confused as to what he meant by helping her take away her fear. Before she could say anything else V had disappeared.

Evey turned toward the piano again, and resumed the Gymnopedie. She smiled at the thought that V cared about her in this way. He was still a terrorist, but Evey found herself gradually agreeing with V's rants about the government and destroying the system. She no longer felt nervous around him, rather almost complicit as she listened to him talk.

When she returned to her bed, Evey fell asleep at once, the melody of Satie lingering in her mind. She didn't notice V's return, and woke up the next morning to her missing pill bottle next to her on the bedside table. She looked at it, turning it in her hands, and finally put it away in the small drawer of the table.

She wouldn't be needing these for a while, she thought.


End file.
